


Fears

by madwriter223



Series: Arachnophobia [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Fluff, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kink Meme- Will and Hannibal speak about fears. Turns out, both of them are afraid of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during mid-season 1.

**Fears**

“The nightmares are getting worse.” Will forced himself to say, stubbornly focusing on the ground as they walked.

“What do you dream about?” Hannibal asked, politely not looking at him. Instead he kept his attention on the trees surrounding them. “Is Hobbs or a different killer still whispering in your mind?”

Will swallowed thickly. “It's... neither. It's me. I see myself, covered in blood and someone's suffering. I can feel... that I enjoy it. And that terrifies me.”

“Do you truly believe yourself capable of that? Of becoming that image?”

Will mulled the question over, testing the words before he answered. “I don't know. I used to be certain of myself, but now I truly don't know anymore. I'm too afraid to think about it too long.”

Hannibal made a thoughtful hum. “Perhaps it is the change you fear. You gaze into the abyss for a living, it is only natural it changes you.”

“Into a monster?” Will asked, mouth twisting in derision.

“Into something different. Newness if often frightening simply because it is the unknown. Fear is a perfectly natural feeling.”

Will stopped and turned a baleful glare at the doctor. “No offence Dr. Lecter, but what do you know of fear? You're so composed all of the time, it's difficult to believe you're even capable of emotions.”

Hannibal was silent for a few moments, blinking at him slowly. “Is that truly what you think of me, Will?” he asked, voice quiet.

Will swallowed and hung his head, watching his feet as they started walking again. “No. I apologise. I feel off kilter and I'm taking it out on you.”

“It is quite alright, Will. I am sorry you are feeling this way. Perhaps a longer walk will help ease your worries. Unless of course Uncle Jack calls.”

Will grinned crookedly. “I've turned off my phone.”

Hannibal allowed a small smile to curl his lips. “Let us walk then.”

Will nodded and continued down the trail. He called to his dogs once in a while, or threw something for them to chase. Hannibal trailed after him, not saying anything. The companionable silence between them helped soothe Will's troubled thoughts, the doctor's presence enough to satisfy his need for comfort.

It was quite a pleasant day for a walk, he thought, now that he wasn't focusing on his anxiety. Nice and calm, with only a slight chill in the air. After a while, it made his fears of turning into... _something_ seem smaller somehow, less valid. A little bit of calm to keep the horrors at bay.

It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't hear Hannibal's foot steps behind him anymore. He stopped and turned, looking around. Hannibal stood in the middle of the path several good yards behind, still like a statue.

“Dr. Lecter?” He called, but Hannibal didn't answer. Will frowned in concern and walked towards the doctor, looking him over as he drew nearer. Hannibal was still imitating a marble pillar, but now Will could see how quick his breathing was and how wide his eyes were opened. He was looking at his arm, staring unblinkingly at his sleeve. 

Will stepped as close as he thought appropriate and looked as well. Huh. There was a spider on the material. A rather large one, black and impressive. It stood out starkly against the grey material of the coat, perching there just as still as Hannibal was standing.

Hannibal, who was pouring out waves of terror Will's empathy couldn't help picking up. Hannibal was terrified of the spider on his arm.

Moving quickly, Will gathered up the spider into his cupped hands and tossed it to the side, into the shrub. Almost immediately Hannibal started moving again, stumbling back a few steps with a sharp intake of breath. Will stared at him, watching as the doctor composed himself and rightened his clothing. He didn't know what to say when Hannibal shuddered and shook down his sleeve vigorously, shaking his arm. The doctor took a deep breath and stood straight, only the paleness of his skin betraying his lingering nerves.

Will strained for something to say. Perhaps humor was the way to go. Friends teased themselves about this stuff, right? “What was it you were saying about fears?” He asked with a crooked smile, feeling awkward even before the question finished leaving his mouth.

Hannibal blinked and look up at Will's face. His expression somehow closed off without changing from its placid façade. “I stand by what I said, Will. Fear is perfectly natural. For anyone. There is no shame in admitting it. We all have them and none are immune to their effects.”

Will tilted his head to the side, his mouth twisting slightly. “Even if it's a fear of a little spider?”

Hannibal gave him an unamused look. “Even irrational fears are natural.”

Will stared at him, then reached out and took hold of Hannibal's hands. Which the doctor only now noticed were shaking. Will rubbed his thumbs across the tense knuckles and Hannibal took a deep breath. He held it for exactly five seconds then exhaled slowly, his body relaxing.

“I stand by what I said, Will.” He murmured, meeting Will's eyes. “There is no shame in fear, be it a fear of change or of a spider.”

Will smiled at him slightly. “How about this. You'll be my paddle during change and I'll take care of any spiders you encounter.”

Hannibal smiled back and squeezed Will's fingers. “I agree to your terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the Kink Meme prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Although he tries very hard not to let it show, Hannibal is super afraid of spiders. Will somehow finds out.  
> \+ If Hannibal freaks out in some way when he sees a spider on his suit  
> ++ If Will gets rid of the spider for him  
> +++ If Will initially makes fun of him for being afraid of spiders and takes his sweet-ass time getting rid of it. Hannibal is not impressed.


End file.
